Susurros en la Oscuridad
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: La Organización MIM, una organización que se especializaba en el control y eliminación de seres oscuros, ademas de procurar la paz alrededor de toda la nación. El constante ataque de monstruos los orilla a tomar medidas drásticas, mientras que dos jóvenes tendrán que pasar por las pruebas mas difíciles de sus vidas. /Rate M para futuros capítulos/


…

 **Año 1005 de la Nueva Era. Distrito de Santoff Claussen. Neo Burgess.**

Aquí siempre hacía frío, no importaba en que estación del año estuvieran. Los niños siempre estaban abrigados, usaban guantes tejidos y gorros de lana, salían a jugar en la nueve y regresaban a sus casas al anochecer cuando la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

Neo Burgess era una de las fronteras norte de Nova Gaia, jamás había ocurrido ningún percance en aquella zona por estar tan alejada de la capital, el poblado era pequeño a comparación a los otros pueblos del distrito. Por consecuente, no había mucha seguridad… pareciera que el poblado en si siempre había sido pacifico y un buen lugar para llevar una vida tranquila.

Eso pensó la Sra. Overland luego de enviudar, se mudo junto a sus dos hijos al poblado, comprando una pequeña posada con el dinero que había dejado su marido luego de morir. Aquello le dejaba las ganancias suficientes para mantener a sus hijos, a pesar de que no vivía del turismo que llegaba Neo Burgess, sino que sus ingresos venían mas que nada de su labor como cocinera.

Jamás pensó que en aquella ciudad padeciera una de las peores tragedias…

Las calles de Neo Burgess ahora estaban tapizadas con carteles de "Se Busca" con fotos de niños. Todo empezó con la desaparición del pequeño Monty Flanagann a principios de enero, siguió con la perdida de la pequeña Pipa, y poco a poco los niños fueron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. La suma aumento a veinticinco niños desaparecidos de entre 8 y 14 años. El único niño de la familia Overland, Jackson, fue él último en unirse a esa lista de desaparecidos.

No fue hasta un par de semanas que encontraron los cuerpos de cinco niños enterrados en la nieve, todos con signos de violencia similares: miembros arrancados, el cuello lleno de yagas y el rostro lleno de terror.

Ninguno de los cuerpos pertenecía a Jackson, lo cual causó la enorme tristeza de su madre con la mínima idea de haberlo perdido, el mismo caso con su hermana Emma, quien lo esperaba sentada en el marco de la puerta todos los días, con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento volviera.

Pero eso no pasó… día con día, la esperanzas de volver a verlo eran menores. Todos los días aparecían cuerpos de niños. Los habitantes no se podían explicar que ser maligno ocasionaba todo ese daño hasta que llegó el apoyo de la capital, un escuadrón entero perteneciente a la Organización MIM, una organización que se especializaba en el control y eliminación de seres oscuros, era la congregación mas importante de Nova Gaia, si la nación había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo era debido a ellos.

El escuadrón estaba liderado por un joven general que respondía al nombre de Kozmotiz Pitchiner, cuya pálida complexión y cabellera oscura lo hacía parecer casi un no-muerto. Fueron enviados a la morgue para comenzar con la investigación, el gran talento de Pitchiner eran los detalles y él era un experto en todos los seres oscuros y sus comportamientos, por algo era un miembro valioso de la organización. Inspeccionó cada uno de los cuerpos encontrados, observando con detenimiento las heridas y la expresión en sus jóvenes rostros.

—General, ¿Ha sido un ghoul o un vampiro el que ha causado esta tragedia?—preguntó un subordinado.

—Todas las pruebas apuntan a esos seres, me atrevo a decir que no sólo hay un ente oscuro rondado este distrito—expresó Pitchiner mientras veía más de cerca las yagas en el cuello –Aquí, no le dieron la clásica mordida, sino que buscaban destrozarle el cuello en el proceso y fue la causa primaria de su muerte—

—Un vampiro…

El general asintió, pasando ahora a revisar el área donde solía estar el miembro arrancado, el brazo derecho –Lo arrancaron de una mordida, probablemente lo hicieron luego de que muriera no hay señales de que haya sangrado—

Los presentes, entre ellos varios de los habitantes de Neo Burguess, estaban sorprendidos. La Sra. Overland logró escabullirse en aquel sitio, con la esperanza de poder tener una charla con el general; cuando ella vio el rostro del niño se quedó constipada –Su mirada llena de terror…— murmuró.

—Le robaron el alma—respondió el general, quien la había escuchado. Cubrió el cuerpo del niño con una manta y pidió que le dieran sepultura. –Tienen una gran amenaza aquí, si no logramos detenerla rápidamente me temo que todos sus niños terminaran igual que los pobres cuerpos que aquí se encuentran—

La conclusión fue aquella… había tres oscuros en Neo Burguess: un vampiro, el cual les desgarraba el cuello hasta casi matarlos; un demonio, que les robaba el alma cuando estaban a punto de morir haciendo que lo ultimo que sintieran fuera un enorme terror; y un ghoul, que les arrancaba partes del cuerpo y probablemente fuera el que los dejaba entre la nieve para que los encontraran. Un patrón bastante macabro que alteró a toda la población; Pitchiner le ordenó a su escuadrón que comenzaran a patrullar buscando cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Todos fueron abandonando la sala, a excepción de la señora Overland. —¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—cuestionó el general.

La mujer se le acercó, mostrándole la foto de su hijo, un jovencito de no mas de 12 años de ojos y cabello castaño. –Mi hijo Jack desapareció hace un par de días—

—Lo sé, esta en los registros… le pediré que espere con el resto de los padres a que…—Pitch se detuvo, notando que la mujer parecía querer confesar algo que llevaba callándose desde hace mucho.

Ella tomó aire y comenzó a declarar –Hace mas de un mes llegó una peculiar pareja a mi posada, el hombre se presentó como Carmill Polidori, dijo que venía de la capital y con él venían una noticia escalofriante. Un espectro había logrado entrar e iba de distrito en distrito robando niños para alimentarse de ellos—

El general anotaba todo lo que ella le decía –La mujer que lo acompañaba, creo que su nombre era Laura… mi Jack tenía la tarea de atenderlos durante su estadía y al parecer entabló amistad con ellos. Después de que ambos se fueran de la posada las desapariciones empezaron… desde que se llevaron a Jack ningún otro niño ha desaparecido—

Pitch dejó de escribir, mirando fijamente a la mujer –Le volveré a preguntar: ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—

Le entregó la foto de su hijo –Por favor, ayúdeme a recuperar a mi hijo—

…

Cuando Jack fue llevado a esa cueva había otros diez niños enjaulados, ahora sólo quedaban cuatro además de él. No sabía como ellos elegían a sus víctimas, pero si sabía que pronto llegaría su hora. Los había visto descuartizar y asesinar sin piedad alguna a varios niños, un espectáculo en verdad atroz.

Eran tres espectros, a dos de ellos los reconoció puesto que se hospedaron por unos días en la posada de su madre y entabló amistad con ellos de cierta forma, siempre le preguntaban por sus amigos o vecinos, sus edades… era obvio que ocuparon a Jack como fuente de información para saber en donde y cuando llevarse a los niños. Jack sería el ultimo en morir por culpa de su ingenuidad y demasiada confianza en la gente.

Al tercer espectro la conoció en la cueva, parecía ser quien estaba a cargo, una demonio que respondía al nombre de Eris. Los tres poseían facciones casi por completo humanas, pero cuando revelaban su verdadera naturaleza se dejaba a la luz los verdaderos monstruos que eran.

Habían sacado a uno de los niños que lo acompañaban –Oh, que delicioso bocadillo tenemos aquí—bufó el vampiro, Carmill, comenzando a acariciar el cuello de su víctima.

El pequeño lloraba lleno de miedo, intentando gritar, pero sus alaridos sólo hacían eco en la cueva sin poder salir de ahí.

–Tan sólo mira como llora el pobrecito—se burló la ghoul, Laura, lamiendo las lágrimas del pequeño.

–Ya les he dicho que no jueguen con la comida—río Eris. La demonio de hermosa apariencia, cabello de un negro tan oscuro como el carbón y la piel gris de un no-muerto, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y parecían brillar cada que sonreía.

–Pero es tan divertido, saborear su miedo, el ver como sus esperanzas de seguir con vida se van agotando, como dan sus últimos gemidos antes de conocer lo que es la muerte—Carmill mordió violentamente el cuello del niño, bebiendo su sangre hasta casi dejarlo seco. Eris aprovechó su sufrimiento para robarle la vida y Laura le terminó por arrancar dos de sus extremidades.

El resto de los niños que permanecían enjaulados temblaban de miedo, no era la primera vez que presenciaban una escena de ese tipo, pero siempre los dejaba helados porque posiblemente cualquiera de ellos sería el siguiente en morir en manos de aquellos monstruos.

Eris, Carmill y Laura no estaban satisfechos aún. La primera se volteó hacía los niños que aún estaban con vida.

–Escuche algo, en el pueblo se rumora que un escuadrón de la Organización MIM viene a cazarnos—habló Laura con seriedad –Tenemos que movernos rápido—

–Aún nos quedan unos cuantos por comer—pronunció Carmill pasando la lengua por sus colmillos –Nos daremos un festín antes de partir—

–Tengo una idea—Eris acarició los barrotes de la jaula que contenía a sus presas –Juguemos con ellos por última vez—

Carmill lamió sus labios aún teñidos de sangre.

–Mis niños, saldrán de su pequeña prisión… les daremos diez minutos de ventaja para que logren encontrar la salida de esta cueva—explicó Eris—Pasado ese tiempo comenzaremos a cazarlos como los animales que son—

–Buena suerte, dulces niños—secundó Laura.

Jack abrazó al resto, quienes eran menores que él. Cuando abrieran la jaula comenzarían a jugarse la vida.

La puerta se abrió y los niños salieron corriendo en todas direcciones –¡Esperen! ¡Debemos mantenernos juntos si queremos salir!— exclamaba Jack saliendo al final y tomando a una niña, que solía ser amiga de su hermana, del brazo al igual que a otro niño.

–Preocúpate por ti mismo—escuchó la voz de Carmill detrás de su nuca.

Jack y los niños corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían. No podían ver casi nada en la oscuridad de la cueva. Chocaban y se tropezaban con las superficies rocosas de la misma. Jack se aferró a los niños, tenía que sacarlos de ahí a como diera lugar, y le preocupaban los otros dos niños que se habían ido por su cuenta.

No sabían si afuera era de noche o de día, él rogaba que fuera lo segundo, así sería más fácil seguir una luz hacía la salida.

–¡Ahh!—se detuvieron al escuchar aquel grito de agonía pura. Su sangre se heló. Los minutos que les habían dado de ventaja llegaron a su fin.

Estaba temblando, pero se obligó a ser valiente –Niños escuchen…todo estará bien, no teman… ellos pueden oler nuestro miedo—les dijo Jack—Debemos seguir adelante, saldremos de aquí—

–Confió en ti, Jack—sólo recibió respuesta de la niña. Volteó hacía donde estaría el niño, levantó su brazo sintiendo que sostenía algo muy liviano como para ser el cuerpo de un niño. En la oscuridad, apenas pudo distinguir que sólo sostenía lo que quedaba del brazo de aquel niño.

Lo soltó rápidamente, aguantando las enormes ganas que tenía de vomitar. Escuchaba las risas burlonas de los monstruos helando su sangre y perturbando su alma…ni siquiera se percató cuando le arrebataron al niño. Tuvo una muerte demasiado silenciosa. Pero no era tiempo de lamentarse, tenían que escapar. Cargó a la niña y siguió corriendo, volteando en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

Otro grito volvió a resonar… otra muerte. La niña que llevaba en brazos comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas mojaron su hombro y él sólo pudo revolver su cabello para intentar confortarla.

Y luego la vio, la luz al final del camino estaba frente a sus ojos, a unos cuantos metros de donde se había quedado parado –Te dije que lo lograríamos—le susurró a la niña antes de que le fuera arrebatada de sus brazos.

–Oh Jack… debiste preocuparte por ti mismo, ahora los dos morirán—Carmill el vampiro estaba frente a él, sosteniendo a la pequeña del cuello, comenzando a mostrar sus filosos colmillos.

–¡No!—Jack miraba a aquella niña como si se tratara de su hermana, no deseaba ver a nadie más morir. Aquella era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar—¡Déjala y tómame a mí en su lugar!—

Carmill soltó a la niña dejándola en el suelo, volviendo a formar una sonrisa en su rostro –No—

Laura se lanzó de la nada, comenzando a perforar la carne de la niña, y Eris salía de entre las sombras y robarle la vida que le quedaba. Carmill se le unió.

La niña que a acompañó a Jack en ese corto tiempo yacía en el terroso suelo de la cuerva con una expresión de terror grabado en su rostro ya frio. Todos estaban muertos menos él…aquellos monstruos se reían, sus risas rebotaban en las paredes de la cueva haciendo eco.

Jack no entendía porque le tocó ver tanto sufrimiento… pero se dijo a si mismo que no lo experimentaría. Tenía que salir vivo de ahí. La salida estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a él, y a escasos treinta centímetros había una larga estaca de madera. La sujetó con firmeza y sin temor se lanzó contra aquellos monstruos.

–¡Agh!—había atravesado el cuerpo de Laura.

–¡Maldito mocoso!—Carmill lo tomó del cuello intentando ahorcarlo—¡Vas a morir!—

–¡No!—exclamó Eris—¡Hay que dejarlo pelear!... personas como él tienen un alma difícil de robar, quiero ver como se defiende— le lanzó un cuchillo de plata.

Laura se puso de pie, quitándose la estaba que había perforado su cuerpo. Se lanzó contra Jack, pero este simplemente corrió hacía la luz.

Carmill fue tras él, siendo quemado por el roce de la plata. Jack sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerlos si los enfrentaba, sólo necesitaba escapar; la salida y la luz estaban cada vez más cerca.

Afuera de la cueva se escuchaban varios pasos y el sonido de armas cargándose –¡Fuego!—

Los disparos de luz comenzaron. El escuadrón de Kozmotiz Pitchiner había dado con el escondite de los monstruos y ahora comenzaba el ataque.

Jack había quedado en medio del conflicto, viendo claramente como los disparos impactaban contra el cuerpo de Laura, la ghoul, y la derribaban; Carmill corrió hacía lo más profundo de la cueva para protegerse y Eris… ella estaba con él, terminando por arrastrarlo hacía un punto ciego de la cueva.

–¡Pelea! No para perder ni caer… o terminaras como los otros—la demonio le hizo recordar nuevamente la muerte de todos esos niños. Eris le había arrebatado el arma y con ella se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y en la suya también. Jack contuvo un grito mientras observaba como la sangre de ambos comenzaba a brotar.

–Tu dolor es lo que deseo—susurró Eris en un tono seductor mientras juntaba las heridas de ambos y lo mordía sin succionar su sangre, sino como si estuviera pasando su veneno.

La voz de Eris resonó dentro de su cabeza "Sé que me escuchas así que déjame decirte algo importante…desde un principio dimos por sentada su alma, es mía para robarla, ahora mira como tu pesadilla cobra vida".

–No…–Jack sentía algo extraño recorrer sus venas. Lo invadió el terror ¿Iba a morir?

"Odio retorcer tu mente, pero la suerte no esta de tu lado…sin nadie a quien llamar y a todos a quienes temer" escuchaba los disparos y gritos tan cerca "Tu trágico destino parece muy claro, si, es tu maldita pesadilla… duele saber que perteneces aquí".

La vista de Jack se nubló. Todo se hacía oscuro, no veía, no escuchaba, quizá ya no vivía.

…

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse se percató que había luz y parecía estar a salvo.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó un hombre uniformado y de seria apariencia.

–Jackson Overland—respondió con la voz ronca mientras el hombre anotaba. –¿Y el resto de los niños?—

–Sus cuerpos serán entregados a sus familias—contestó el hombre con simpleza –Y tu regresaras con tu madre y hermana—le entregó la foto que la sra Overland le había dado, pero Jack no le prestó atención.

Su mirada estaba concentrada en la hoguera que el escuadrón había encendido, quemando en ella los cuerpos de Laura y Carmill, el ghoul y el vampiro que los aterrorizaron.

–Ella se fue.

–¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a la demonio?—Jack sintió mientras que Pitchiner no pudo evitar notar las extrañas heridas que el chico poseía. –Escapó, pero ten por seguro que la atraparemos y la haremos pagar—

–No—Pronunció Jack –Yo quiero matarla, déjenme matarla—

La expresión que Jack tenía en ese momento no era la de un niño, no, su inocencia murió junto con los niños que estuvieron con él durante el encierro. Jack tenía la expresión de un soldado.

Algo que Pitchiner notó, lo acompañó por un largo rato, hablándole de la labor que desempeñaba, en como la Organización MIM estaba especializada en el manejo de monstruos y de como él, si lo deseaba, podría unirse a la organización.

Pitchiner lanzó aquella importante pregunta: –¿Quieres formar parte de MIM?—

Jack sin dudar ni un segundo respondió –Si, deseo unirme y prepararme para algún día acabar con esas bestias—

Ambos miraron la hoguera y los cuerpos arder. Jack estaba vivo, el único sobreviviente de aquel triste suceso, él no podría vivir con esa carga siempre, Pitchiner también lo sabía. Y pensó en la forma de convencer a sus superiores de que el entrenamiento de Jack empezara lo antes posible.

Él no lo diría en voz alta, pero quería a ese niño entre sus filas.

…

 **Berk**

Cuando el destino perdona una vida debe tomar otra a cambio. Mientras Neo Burguess sufría los ataques de los monstruos, en la frontera de Berk se presentó otro problema. Los dragones que solían criar recobraron su instinto salvaje y ahora estaban siendo sacrificados por la Organización MIM como medida de seguridad.

Un joven chico castaño observaba aquella masacre mientras cubría los ojos de su pequeño Furia Nocturna. Su madre lo llevó de la mano hacia el Gran Salón de la aldea donde se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia en honor a los dragones caídos, sino también a los aldeanos que perdieron la vida debido a los salvajes dragones.

Entre ellos estaba el jefe de la aldea, Estoico Haddock, cuyo cuerpo sería incinerado esa misma noche en un honorable funeral.

–Hiccup, tienes que ser fuerte—fue la frase que más escuchó el chico ese día.

Sabía que por mas fuerte que se hiciera, su padre no regresaría, y la confianza que la gente alguna vez tuvo en los dragones ya no existía. A pesar de eso, él se mantuvo con la frente en alto, defendiendo la memoria de su padre y el honor de los dragones.

Bastaron un par de semanas para que recibiera la carta más importante de su vida: una invitación para iniciar su entrenamiento en la Organización MIM.

Él no era ni el más fuerte ni el más grande joven en Berk, pero era el más valiente y por mucho el más decidido que alguna vez pudo haber en aquella aldea.

Hiccup Haddock había vivido su pesadilla, pero eso no lo orilló a la tristeza, sino que lo hizo aferrarse a un objetivo: ser lo mejor para Berk y para si mismo. No le importaba por cuantas difíciles pruebas tendría que pasar desde ese día en adelante.


End file.
